(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to textiles and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for continuously bonding, coating and/or dyeing yarn.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally yarn is bonded, coated and/or dyed by a number of batch or continuous processes. All of these processes require that the solvent carrying the adhesive, coating and/or dye be driven off after processing. For water-based systems this is an energy intensive process. In addition, the waste water containing excess adhesive, coating or dye must be disposed of. For solvent-based systems this also is an energy intensive process. Like water-based systems, the waste solvent containing excess adhesive, coating or dye must be disposed of. Finally, drying the solvent saturated yarn produces air-born solvent vapors which may present a health hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,196, issued to Birke et al., teaches a process for the impregnation and subsequent drying of textile material in which the material is treated with an impregnating bath containing an inflammable organic liquid, wherein the material is dried by burning off this liquid. This process was directed to reducing energy consumption rather than environmental concerns. In addition, complete burning off of the organic liquid could damage fragile textile materials, such as yarn.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved method and apparatus for bonding, coating and/or dyeing yarn which produces very low quantities of organic emissions while, at the same time, prevents damage to the textile goods.